


before sunrise

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Sleepy Sex", Accidental Knotting, Alpha Charles, Alpha Charles Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, Knotting, Omega Reader, Prompt 30, Replaced Prompt, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, day 30, they're in his bedroll does that count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #30: "Sleepy Sex"You go limp, eyes half-lidded and already beginning to fall back asleep - he can handle clean-up, this whole thing was his damn fault - until he makes a strangled sound and you become aware of a familiar pressure, try to jerk away at the same time as he does and only barely keep from crying out in pain as his knot yanks at you, well and good stuck though Alphas almost never tie out of Heat, the Alpha growling his own pain as he yanks you to his chest, “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he pants as you blink away tears.
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	before sunrise

There’s nothing better than waking up in Charles’ arms.

He’s like a goddamn furnace, radiating heat, and more often than not you kick off your blankets in your sleep. As a matter of fact, you’re pretty sure you’re the only one who got _hot_ up in Colter.

  
  


Charles wakes with the fireflies.

Not with the sun. You could _live_ with him waking with the sun. But the man wakes with the _fucking_ fireflies, and sometimes you do resent him for that. You’ve never been one for waking early, though you’ve grown used to it considering it’s kind of a requirement when you’re an outlaw, but that doesn’t mean you have to like it.

But Charles wakes _hours_ before the sun is up, and that just doesn’t do.

  
  


So when you wake up to something nibbling at your neck, you’ll admit that it takes you a minute to catch up. He’s always been a randy bastard, though maybe a bit less than most Alphas, so it’s not _too_ surprising for you to squint, shift, and find something hard pressing against your ass.

“Charles,” you sigh, and he sighs your name back, licking his tongue over the hickeys he’s made while waiting for you to wake up, having spent quite a while rousing you, knowing you’d be more amenable if he woke you slowly than if he’d woken you all at once.

You’re still mostly asleep, but there’s definitely a slickness building up between your legs, arousal beginning to heat low in your stomach, and so you begin to roll your hips back to meet him, mindful that you two are by the campfire, that Javier is asleep not far off, Hosea not ten feet away and you’re pretty sure Bill (if you’re remembering right) is on duty.

He laves his tongue over your bonding gland, tracing the scar he’d left when you’d bonded, before setting his teeth against it, biting down gently. You jolt, slicking up quickly, and look over your shoulder to find him grinning at you, kissing the corner of your mouth.

With a playfully put-upon sigh that trails off into a yawn, you reach up and grab the pillow under your head, burrowing your face into it as you put a bit of an arch into your back, the Alpha pulling the blanket you’d kicked off while you slept back up to cover the both of you. He reaches around you, grinding between your ass cheeks, soaking his cock in your slick, as he presses one, then two, fingers into your cunt, finding you more than ready for him, nudging aside the bottom of your nightgown (and he always enjoyed seeing you wear that one, an old shirt of his repurposed after you’d stolen it to nest during your bonding Heat) and grabbing your hip, lining you up with the head of his cock.

You shudder, and he sighs, as he presses into you, pressing his face between your shoulders to play at being asleep, trying to hide the flush that’s surely overtaking his face. He doesn’t give you a moment to get used to him - you don’t need to, after all - beginning to grind into you, over and over, long and slow thrusts that hit you everywhere you need every time, that stretch you _just right_ and if it weren’t for the pillow you’d surely wake up the entire camp.

  
  


“Love you,” he mutters into your back, reaching around and stroking your clit, spreading his fingers where you’re stretched around him, kissing your back with each thrust. You yawn even as you grind into his thrusts, praying that no one can hear the obscene squelching,

He pulls you close, yawning against your skin, thrusts beginning to stutter as he rubs lazily at your clit, and when you come it's a burning thing, running through you in waves and you gasp, pressing back against him and reaching down, clutching at his hand and he’s more than content to let you clasp your hands together. You slick, rivulets running down your legs and surely staining your bedroll and you dread trying to sneak it out of camp to clean it, but that’s a concern for another time, a more-awake time when the sun’s up, not just the fireflies.

Charles holds you to him, sheathing himself to the base, as he begins to come, cock throbbing in you. You go limp, eyes half-lidded and already beginning to fall back asleep - he can handle clean-up, this whole thing was his damn fault - until he makes a strangled sound and you become aware of a familiar pressure in your cunt, try to jerk away at the same time as he does and only barely keep from crying out in pain as his knot yanks at you, well and good stuck though Alphas almost never tie outside of a Heat, the Alpha growling his own pain as he yanks you to his chest, “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he pants as you blink away tears, your cunt throbbing.

“Goddammit,” you hiss, unable to help instinctively clenching rhythmically on the tie, milking him for all he has, and his chest rumbles in a quiet groan, filling you with his seed. It hurts like a _bitch,_ you’re not loose and soaking like you need to be for a knot, about as far from the Heat part of your cycle as you can get, and he reaches around to rub your clit, bringing you off as many times as he can until, finally, his knot goes down enough he can pull out.

  
  


The next day, you have to field off questions as to why you’re limping, and Charles coddles you to no end.


End file.
